


caress of someone else

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, Multi, Threesome, hospitable, prehensile hardware, should I warn for tentacle?, the Kaminoans are uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lama Su tutted, hands drifting down to Obi Wan’s belt, “We can’t let our guests catch a cold.”Obi Wan opened his mouth to protest again, but you stepped around and placed a finger on his lips, raising an eyebrow. The look said it all, you knew: Say the word and Lama Su will leave. But, you waggled your eyebrows, I’m not opposed.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader/Lama Su
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	caress of someone else

**Author's Note:**

> Is there really anything I can say to excuse this?

Long fingers grasped the folds of Obi Wan’s cloak, pulling the wet fabric away from his shoulders. “Oh, well you really needn’t-” Obi Wan started, trying to catch his robe as it fell to the floor with a slap. A shiver ran through you, partly from the cold and partly from the sigh of Obi Wan soaked down to his robes, hair slicked back and fabric clinging.

Lama Su tutted, hands drifting down to Obi Wan’s belt, “We can’t let our guests catch a cold.”

Obi Wan opened his mouth to protest again, but you stepped around and placed a finger on his lips, raising an eyebrow. The look said it all, you knew: _Say the word and Lama Su will leave. But_ , you waggled your eyebrows, _I’m not opposed._

Obi Wan paused for a moment, his eyes flicking between you and the Kaminoan, who seemed to understand that an unspoken conversation was taking place. And then Obi Wan sighed and began to undo his belt, pulling on the knot that Lama Su surely would have missed.

“I suppose we can’t turn down such generous hospitality,” he said. Lama Su didn’t smile, exactly, but the look on his face was certainly pleased, and he tugged away the belt to join the robe on the floor. Deftly, your hands joined Lama Su’s and soon Obi Wan was thoroughly undressed. You led him to the edge of the bed, sitting him down and rubbing your hands down his arms. You felt the goosebumps prickle under your fingertips and you lean forward to kiss hotly at his ear. Before you could say anything, though, you felt slim palms press up the back of your thighs, dragging at the wet fabric.

“Dear guest, you are wet too,” Lama Su said silkily as you straightened, “Allow me to assist you with that.” Arms reach around, pulling off your own robe and lifting the hem of your shirt. You raise your arms, the soaked fabric pulling away, and the shock of cold air makes you body tense. “I apologize,” the Kaminoan murmured, and smooth fingers slid up your ribcage to cup at your chilled breasts, “We keep the temperature cool here.” He squeezed, craning his neck over you, and you shuddered, nearly letting your eyes flutter closed. 

What you couldn’t look away from was Obi Wan though. A flush had crossed his pale skin the second Lama Su had started touching you, and he watched with slightly parted lips, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of you being fondled. What you also didn’t fail to miss was the growing interest of his cock, becoming more erect by the second as Lama Su undid your pants. Slim fingers tug your waistband down and you step out of your pants, your wet skin prickling at the cool air. Obi Wan’s eyes rake over you and with a gentle push from Lama Su, you move towards him, crawling into his lap.

“Warmer?” you ask, nuzzling his bearded jaw and taking his cock in hand. Obi Wan gasps under your touch, latching his hands onto your waist, which you swallow down as you kiss him. His lips are cool and there are still droplets of water on his beard but he feels lovely against your mouth. What feels even lovelier though is a slender naked body pressing up from behind, trailing fingers over Obi Wan’s grip and down in between your legs. You sigh and arch your back as Lama Su circles his touch, alternating between your clit and running his fingertips over your wet slit. 

As you kiss Obi Wan, something presses into your lower back, a writhing bulge that has you pulling back and looking over your shoulder. “Hmmm, like what you see?” you ask, turning so you can press a palm between Lama Su’s legs as you crane your neck to look up at him. His eyes flutter at the touch and you give a gentle squeeze. He makes no sound, but the bulge quivers and something wet begins leaking out.

“I do.” His voice is dissonantly calm compared to how he feels, “However, what I would like to see more is Master Kenobi’s mouth on you.” 

You feel Obi Wan’s cock twitch in your hand and you grin, looking back to the Jedi. “How about it, _Master Kenobi_?” 

“Y-yes, that does sound agree-” Obi Wan swallows as you thumb the head of his leaking cock and give a particularly hard stroke, “ _Agreeable_.”

Without another word, you push yourself off of Obi Wan’s lap and lay down on the bed. Obi Wan climbs up to hover over you, followed by Lama Su, who runs his hands appreciatively over Obi Wan’s ass. Squeezing the tight muscle, Lama Su pulls the cheeks apart and drags a finger over Obi Wan’s entrance, making the Jedi shudder. “Master Kenobi will be quite good for us, won’t he?” the Kaminoan said softly. 

You run a hand through Obi Wan’s hair and cup his flushed face, “Yes, I think he will.” Obi Wan groans and drops his face down, keeping his ass in the air for Lama Su as he pushes his way between your legs. With the new angle, you have a better view of Lama Su, and your eyes widen when you see something long, slender, and slick sliding between Obi Wan’s ass cheeks. The tip is pointed, rings of muscle line the length, and it’s moving like a ridged tongue against Obi Wan’s skin. The sight makes your core throb and you spread your legs, “Come on then, Obi Wan.”

Obi Wan opens his mouth against you, the rumble of his groans mixing with the tantalizing feeling of his tongue on your clit. Drops of wetness are rolling down his back from Lama Su’s length, and it pulls back, having wetted Obi Wan’s entrance enough that Lama Su can push a single finger in. You roll your hips against Obi Wan’s mouth, ripples of pleasure rolling through your body. Obi Wan continues to make all sorts of noises as Lama Su stretches him open, adding a second finger, and then a third. His whole body is wracked with shudders as Lama Su finger fucks him, and while his mouth falters at times on you, the sight of of it more than makes up for it. 

“Do you wish for my cock, Master Kenobi?” Lama Su still sounds so composed, so careful and contemplative that it’s almost hard to believe that he’s three fingers deep in Obi Wan if you weren’t watching it happen. 

“Y-yes,” Obi Wan gasps, lifting his mouth for a moment. He replaces it with his fingers, pushing two into your wet pussy and curling them up. Your hips cant up and you dig your fingers into Obi Wan’s hair tightly.

“Fuck, you want that c-cock, Obi Wan?”

Obi Wan just keens, his forehead dropping down to your hip as the tip of Lama Su’s length probes at Obi Wan’s entrance. His eyes drop closed and he rests his hands on Obi Wan’s hips, “What do good boys say to Daddy?”

Hot breath washes out over your skin, “Please, Daddy. P-please fuck me.” Obi Wan’s voice shakes and you tug his head up, forcing him to meet your eyes. His lips are parted as he pants and he locks them together in a pain-pleasure mixed look as Lama Su slowly pushes in. The Kaminoan is still, but you can see his length sliding past the ring of muscle that is Obi Wan’s stretched entrance, slowly working itself in. 

With another tug, you move Obi Wan’s face back down to your aching core, in desperate need of contact. Fingers that had stilled inside of you begin to move again, stroking your inner walls and along the spot that made you arch into his mouth. Everything is wet and hot and the chill from the rain earlier is more than gone. Obi Wan moans on your clit and you can see Lama Su’s cock pushing in and out in a steady rhythm. The Kaminoan’s skin was a shade darker than before, and although he didn’t vocalize any sounds, a low hum rumbled out of his chest to suggest that what he was doing felt very good. And his eyes were open and wide, staring down at Obi Wan eating you out. 

You grin, sucking in a breath when Obi Wan circles his tongue on you and you reach up to cup your breast, “How does he feel, Mr. Prime Minister?”

Lama Su’s eyes shift for a moment when Obi Wan rocks back onto him. But you see his fingers tighten on Obi Wan’s hips and the movement of his cock becomes more purposeful, thrusting deep and hard. “Delightful, dear guest.” Lama Su’s voice is breathy, “Even more so watching you. Are you close?”

Cheekily, Obi Wan sucks on your clit and you gasp, tipping your head back and pinching your nipple. “Ye-eah,” you groan out, rolling your hips up into Obi Wan’s mouth. Your muscles are coiling tight and you can feel your orgasm growing, up and out until you’re tossing your head to the side with a cry, your back lifting off the bed with the intensity of it. Obi Wan licks and sucks you through it, pulling his fingers out to steady himself on your thigh as Lama Su fucks into him. The Kaminoan’s mouth is open now and the humming is louder, cock pushing in and out frantically. Obi Wan lifts his face, his lips shining and his eyes lidded. 

“P-please, I n-need-” Obi Wan chokes out, bunching his fist in the sheets. With the dexterity you didn’t realize he had, Lama Su pulls out and flips Obi Wan onto his back, pushing his legs apart and his cock finding his entrance again.

“Touch him.”

All too willing to comply, you situate yourself next to Obi Wan and wrap your hand around his leaking cock, hard and untouched against his stomach. Your other hands lifts to Obi Wan’s mouth and you push your thumb past his lips, dragging his jaw down and holding down his tongue. Obi Wan groans loudly, lifting his hands above his head to grasp at the sheets as he writhes under the double stimulation. The humming from Lama Su is more prominent now that you’re next to him, and you look up at him with a coy smile, “Do you want to watch him come, Mr. Prime Minister?” Lama Su doesn’t answer, his breath coming out in short huffs, and you match your pace on Obi Wan’s cock with Lama Su’s. 

Bending over, you press your lips to Obi Wan’s ear, “Show Daddy how good you can be when you cum.” A full body tremour runs through Obi Wan and the Jedi squeezes his eyes shut, a loud moan echoing out of his throat. Then his hips jerk and he spills over your hand, unable to hold back any longer. A long burst of a language you don’t understand comes from Lama Su and his cock thrusts in particularly deep, holding there; the base of it, you can see, is throbbing.

For a moment, none of you move and there is silence except for the sounds of laboured breathing from Obi Wan. You’re the first to move, pulling your thumb from Obi Wan’s mouth and releasing his softening length. Lama Su pulls out and Obi Wan makes a soft noise, tipping his head to the side and closing his eyes. Between his legs, something dark purple leaks out onto the bed, which is quickly wiped up by Lama Su, who has produced a cloth. 

“I trust you are now sufficiently warmed, dear guest?” Lama Su asks, handing over another cloth for you to wipe your hand with. You smile and nod, cleaning your hand before dropping down next to Obi Wan. He looks up at your with a faint smile and you brush the hair from his forehead fondly.

“What do you think, Obi Wan?” you ask, “Feeling all warmed up?”

“Mmmm, yes my dear.”

Pleased with the response, Lama Su slides off the bed to retrieve his clothes, “Please take your time in preparing yourselves. We’ll be ready to take a tour of the clone facilities at your leisure.” And with that, he glided out of the room.

Obi Wan pushes himself up, eyes on the door, “Do you suppose they treat all their guests this way?”

“We’ll just have to come back to find out,” you grin against his cheek, before kissing it and clambering off the bed, “Now, let’s get dressed, Master Kenobi, before I get a chill again.”


End file.
